The Princess of Light
The Princess of Light (光の王女 Hikari no Oujo) is the eighth episode of season 1 of Kakumeiki Valvrave. It first aired on May 31, 2013. Detailed Synopsis A flashback during the 61st year of the True Calendar shows a young L-elf attempting to escape from a Dorssian prison camp. Whilst cornered by the guards, he comes across a young girl and threatens her in front of the guards. Back in the present, L-elf awakens having been freed from Haruto's possession and warns that only 6 hours remains until the fall of the new JIOR, whilst still waiting for Haruto's answer to his previous contract. As Saki laments her inability to react during the last battle, Haruto learns from his friends and a distraught Kyuma of Aina's death. Meanwhile, A-drei delivers the results of his reconnaissance to Cain and is issued to lead the next attack on Module 77 in order to retrieve L-elf. As the operation begins, the Dorssians use the attack to distract Haruto and Saki so that A-drei's squad can sneak into Module 77. A-drei's squad quickly take control of the abandoned JIOR battle ships in the harbor and begin firing rockets at Sakimori Academy, offering the students an ultimatum, of deciding whether to surrender as they aim their rockets closer and closer to the school. Meanwhile, Haruto and Saki continue to struggle with Q-vier's magnetic weapons. Seeing no other option, Haruto forms the contract with L-elf in order to save Module 77. L-elf then has Haruto take his Valvrave as well as Saki's immobilized Valvrave to an exact point outside of Module 77 and puncture a hole in Module 77's hull. This causes the seawater to escape into space, and drench both Valvraves. As the water crystallizes, it freezes the metallic boomerangs covering the Valvraves, and allow them to move once more. As an added effect, the draining seawater, disturbs A-drei's squad on the JIOR battleships and hence crush the Dorssians plan. As Haruto waits for his Valvrave to reach maximum heat capacity, L-elf buys him time with a JIOR battle cruiser. Finally, Haruto's Valvrave once again impales its engine and directs the heat attack at the Dorssian battle ships, while L-elf sacrifices his own cruiser. A continuation of L-elf's flashback, shows that the girl whom he had taken hostage, decided to give him "half of her life" through the symbolism of giving him a piece of her hair, thus saving L-elf from the guards. Back in the present, as L-elf floats in space waiting for his air to run out, Haruto comes to his rescue. Meanwhile, Cain looks at A-drei's pictures of an incomplete Valvrave. Stats Characters Mecha Quotes "Who are you?" : Young Lieselotte "Drop your guns, or I'll kill her! : Young L-elf "Six hours until your country falls." "Tokishima Haruto, I still await your answer to my contract. Agree, and I will save you. Both you and your country." : L-elf "I wasn't strong enough." : Saki "Why didn't you protect her? You were right there?! : Kyuma "All went as you predicted, Colonel. I found five complete Valvraves on the bottom most level of the module. There were number of other dismantled units, through it was unclear whether they were under construction or being disassembled." : A-drei "Is the spy here?" "Beg for your life to your Dorssian friends! We'll use you to negociate with them!" "I'm the student council president, Renbokoji Satomi! I'll save this school!" : Satomi "I trust him" "You've got a reason you don't want it to end like this, don't you? So I do." "It's okay. I already sold my soul. I'll save everyone. Everyone in the school, you, even that girl in the picture!" "Coffee's best with sugar. You bitter. With the two of us together, it'll tast just fine! It's a deal, L-elf. For victory. For peace. For our dreams!" : Haruto "Dreams? I take back what I said. I'll do it without a single sacrifice, as you wish." "Position the green one minus seventy degrees to the left. Destroy area 2078 with your rifle. The target is the B-41 blast gate." : L-elf "He froze the boomerangs with seawater?!" "I'll destroy you along with your sword!" : X-eins "This is truly the light of the runes." : Cain "Then let's share half of it! Listen! I'll give him half my life! So let him live, okay?" : Young Lieselotte "You can't cut a life in half!" : Young L-elf "Mother said this is a woman's life." : Young Lieselotte "You can't cut it in half...How naive..." : L-elf "How long do you think I've been looking for you? We agreed there wouldn't be any sacrifices. Don't break our contract like that." : Haruto "No, it's all according to plan. I knew you'd come looking for me. I always calculate with your sweet naivete in mind." : L-elf "With this, our race can finally connect lives together." : Cain Notes Category:Season 1